


Rester en vie

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bathrooms, Cigarettes, Dom/sub, Dominant Masochism, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, M/M, Masochism, Neck Kissing, Possessive Sebastian, Sadism, Singing, Smile, Song Lyrics, Stayin' Alive, nibble, sad jim
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim et Sebastian ont l'habitue de prendre leur bain ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rester en vie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Pozostać przy życiu (Rester en vie)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822587) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Sebastian était allongé dans le bain, cigarette en main. Jim, dos contre son torse, chantonnait la voix basse et amusée, jusqu'à revenir sur "Stayin' Alive" comme toujours.  
  
« Life goin' nowhere. Somebody help me ~ !  
\- Somebody help me, yeah. Stayin' alive. » Murmura Moran  
  
Jim riait. Comme si Sebastian lui rétorquait avec la suite. Seb' lui embrassa la nuque, le gardant dans ses bras.  
  
« I've been kicked around. Since I was born.  
\- And now it's all right. It's OK. And you may look the other way. »  
  
La cigarette tomba. Jim mordait les lèvres de Sebastian entre leurs rires pernicieux.


End file.
